


Being Loud

by OsoloNewsDay (TheOtherPerson)



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Pregnancy, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherPerson/pseuds/OsoloNewsDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelley and Hope celebrate a positive sign on their at home pregnancy test after going through in vitro fertilization. From anon(tumblr) prompt: osolo smut pls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Loud

**Author's Note:**

> Anon (Tumblr): osolo smut pls

Hope’s breath caught in her throat. She wasn’t one for making noise during sex, but Kelley long ago had made it her mission to get her girlfriend to scream as much as possible while they were engaging in coitus. It was to the displeasure of the majority of the team, who had to hear them through the thin walls. Luckily, after Carli and Becky had had a talk with the young defender, she had started to whisper her dirty talk instead of saying it loud enough for everyone on the floor to hear her.

Kelley was in rare form that night. The couple had just taken their first pregnancy test after going through the experience of in vitro fertilization. Tomorrow they would go to the doctor and confirm, but according to the at home test, they were expecting their first child. Kelley was excited to be pregnant. She had wanted to carry their children, and Hope hadn’t objected in the least. The keeper had no desire to carry a parasite in her own body for nine months before pushing a watermelon sized tiny human out of her vagina. She really saw no appeal to pregnancy, but her partner did so she went along with it.

The keeper held her partner’s hand through every painful inject and checkup. She had to admit that a little Kelley was going to be a adorable. Hope had begun to want a child with Kelley just as badly. Whether it was a little boy or girl, she didn’t care because it would be theirs and look sort of like both of them with any luck.

The couple had gotten another soccer player, who shall remain nameless, that had similar features to Hope to donate the sperm so their child would at least resemble both of them as well as have every advantage genetically on the field. The baby would be having a soccer ball in its hand before it could walk. At least that is what many of their teammates claimed would happen if they had any say. Ashlyn had been the worst already having ordered a mini ‘Harris’ jersey in preparation for the couple’s future child. Hope swore any future children of theirs would never be wearing a ‘Harris’ jersey, but Kelley sent a secret wink to the blonde forward before whispering that their kids would ‘love anything Auntie Ashlyn gave them’.

The defender was between her partner’s thighs licking greedily at the hardened nub she found there. Hope had a larger than average clit and her pussy lips stuck out past her outer lips, but Kelley loved that about her. She found the keeper’s pussy to be very sensual. When they were forced to separate for league play, the younger girl would often demand many pictures of said pussy be sent to her. Luckily, Kelley had been transferred to Seattle after lots of begging. They would not have to sext anymore. They could enjoy the real thing.

Kelley’s head bobbed up and down. She moved between sucking on the Hope’s juicy inner lips and her clit. The keeper got as much pleasure from the outside of her vagina being stimulated as she did from her girlfriend lapping at her engorged nub. The older woman moaned loudly. Her partner was a pro at eating pussy. They had both had partners previously to each other, but Kelley had obviously gained the most skill in her short time dating other women. Unlike the younger woman, who had been in only monogamous relationships, Hope had been a complete womanizer. It wasn’t until the defender tamed her that she settled down and even thought about having a life with another person. Before Kelley, she had not even considered children. Now she was on her way to having the first of probably many if the younger woman had her way. The defender had already been talked down from seven to five children. Hope would just have to keep working on getting girlfriend down to a reasonable number.

The younger woman moved her hand up caressing Hope’s large muscular thigh before moving up to her goal. Two fingers moved into the sopping pussy while her thumb came up to tease at the clit. She was able to move up the keeper’s body, her mouth leaned into her partner’s ear to whisper dirty little things. “Oh Hope, you are so beautiful. The way your body aches for me.”

Hope moaned loudly, a little too loud if she was honest. She’d be on the receiving end of several glares in the morning. The team didn’t want to have to hear their teammates’ sexy times if they could help it. Carli was roomed next door with Sam and both would be especially unhappy at breakfast. The older midfielder had already tried to get Jill to move her to another floor with no luck. The keeper would deal with the fall out at breakfast. All she cared about right then was getting off, and Kelley seemed to be of the same mind.

“You are so hot. The way your body humps my hand,” Kelley pushed into her lover harder. She doubled her efforts willing the keeper’s body to tumble over the edge. Her thumb tortured the older woman’s clit teasing it mercilessly. Not even a minute later, a ball of white-hot energy began to form in Hope’s abdomen curling before spreading out to every nerve in her body.

The older woman screamed her release loudly. Normally her girlfriend would swallow her loud climax noise, but she did not want to hide it inside her mouth tonight. She wanted everyone to know that she was making her lover cum. Tonight was the first of the rest of their lives. Soon there would be a new little person in their lives, and everything would change. The younger woman couldn’t wait to grow large with Hope’s child. The keeper was going to be such a perfect mother; Kelley was sure of it.

There was loudly banging on the walls that neighbored with other rooms. They could hear Carli and Tobin yelling something, but right then they could care less. Tomorrow they’d know if Kelley was pregnant for sure. All that mattered was their love, and the little life they had created together.

* * *

 

 

**Master Prompt List** [ **Here**](http://osolonewsday.tumblr.com/prompts) **and Give your prompts** [ **Here**](http://osolonewsday.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
